


hold me closer

by anonymous_mystery95



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_mystery95/pseuds/anonymous_mystery95
Summary: All Archie wants is to take her out on a date, a perfect date. Their first date.All Veronica wants is Archie in her bed afterwards.Archie... he has  no qualms with fulfilling her wish.





	hold me closer

 

He came like a thief in the night, breaking in and stealing her heart before she knew it was ever at risk. He was everything she didn’t think she could ever hope for, Archie with a soulful, crooning voice that could cut through to your soul, and his loving heart always there for whatever reason, to be a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen, a comfort and a friend. Veronica never expects to fall in love, not in this small town, and not with the quarterback, with his dark eyes and strong physique. He was everything she told herself to avoid,

 

and yet, here she was.

 

He had taken her on a date, a proper date, he said so proudly, beaming as he invited her out for that night. She had accepted it, cheeks aching at the smile that spread across her face and wouldn’t budge.

 

And it had been a good date, Archie ever the gentleman. But it had been a torturous date, Archie ever the tease.

 

Veronica isn’t quite sure whether he realises what he’s doing; stretching  his arms, his shirt lifting to give her a glimpse of skin, his happy trail leading down. He brushes his hands against her skin, rubbing her arms, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ears. They are all so sweet, and yet -

 

all she wants to do is jump him.

 

Her body is overly sensitive to his, every touch, every moment of contact between them sending fire through her veins. She loves the date, loves his eagerness for it to be perfect. (it is, she thinks, because of him. He’s all she needed for it to be perfect). But she also loves his fingers between her legs; it had been so long and she could feel a simmering fire inside her stomach all night, flaring up with every moment between them, every touch, every look.

 

Archie walks her to the door, a dopey grin on his face as he looks at her.

 

“I had a good time Archiekins,” she whispers as she leans against the door, watching him through hooded eyes.

 

“Yeah?” He seems so happy at her words, at it fills her with something she can’t describe - it had been the first time she felt it, and she just knew it would become a familiar feeling with him in her life. “I did too Ronnie.”

 

He leans down to peck her lips, but she doesn’t let him. Looping her fingers inside his jeans, she tugs him back, Archie moving instinctively. They kiss like they feel, wholeheartedly, consuming them both. His hands lift, cupping her head, tilting her face up as his mouth moves against her. He swallows her moans, stepping forward, pinning her against the front door.

 

“We - we should stop,” he tries after they separated, panting hard.

 

“Or... you could come upstairs?” she offers, and she finds her breath hitching as he meets her gaze, eyes darkening as he hears her suggestion.

 

“Are you sure Veronica?” His voice is pitched lower, more husky then before and god, she is so sure about the decision, so sure she wants to be with him.

 

“I wouldn’t have offered Archie,” and deciding to tease, she pulls away somewhat. “But if you don’t want to...” She drifts off, lips curling into a smile, laughter muffled as he leans forward and steals another kiss from her. Her blood is like lava, her entire body burning up as he continues. His grip on her hips is just shy of bruising and it has her breaking the kiss, a soft mewl in his ears at the sensation. But he doesn't relent, kissing across her jaw and down the column of her neck, sucking at her pulse point until she is sure a bruise will develop. Veronica rolls her head to the side, giving him greater access,  and the noises leaving her mouth are embarrassing, but it fills him with such vigour that she doesn't ever consider stopping.  

 

“Archie,” she moans softly, hands tugging at his hair. He pulls away from her neck easily, and it wipes all thought from her mind, the sight of him leaning to her, eyes almost black and lips swollen. “I really think we should move this indoors,” she singsongs. He nods mutely, hands unable to keep to himself, slipping under the edge of her blouse to stroke the hipbone beneath. But neither make any motion to move. “Now,” she adds, a quiet whine in her voice.

 

It is that which breaks the spell, Archie moving away from her, allowing Veronica to slide her key into the hole, opening it and rushing him inside. They move quietly, quickly, desperation leaking from their pores, a need almost overwhelming.

 

As soon as they enter her room the door is slammed shut, Archie pinned against it, Veronica’s lips attaching themselves to his neck, sucking and biting. The sounds he was making were ungodly, full of sin, full of salvation.

 

He cries her name, the word broken into fragments as she chooses this time to stroke him over his jeans, his hardness evident, even then.

 

"Bed." It is groaned through clenched teeth, his entire body taut as she teases him. "Or a desk, right now Ronnie, I really don't care." He hums a laugh at his words, but does stop, stepping away from him. He wants to chase her, to touch her some more, but he eyes keep him still. She unbuttons her shirt slowly, Archie's gaze drinking in every inch of newly revealed skin. His fingers itch to touch her, to take over, to pull the shirt off of her body and to worship what was underneath. But she wouldn’t let him, her eyes daring him to defy her silent command. Veronica had been teased for so long, and now - now it was time for revenge.

 

An eternity passes before the shirt is completely unbuttoned, but not fully off. He tilt his head back, eyes clenched shut as the image is burnt into his memory, already so cherished. He hears her quiet laughter at the sound of the back of his head hitting the door, but he doesn't mind, not when she has gifted her the beauty of that image, of her shirt hanging off of her shoulders, a black, lace bra the only other thing on her chest. She says his name, voice low and seductive, sexual undertones and overtones coating the one word. It has him opening his eyes, her own dancing with mirth at his reaction. But they were so dark, her own lust flaring as they continued to keep staring into each other's eyes.

 

But then she is unzipping her skirt, and the matching lace he sees has him swearing lowly. The material barely hits the ground before he is walking toward her, resolve broken. She gasps against his mouth and he takes advantage, tongue sweeping in, intoxicating her until all she could see, feel, taste or smell was Archie, _Archie,  A r c h i e_. It drives her crazy, and has her grabbing at his shirt, impatient and fumbling with his buttons. But soon it is off, and she is tugging it down his arms, whimpering until he finally lets go of her, pulling it off entirely before touching her once more. Veronica runs her hands up his chest, his core tensing at her touch. She enjoys the feel of every bump, every muscle, the quickening of his breath as she tortures him so. They continue to stumble around her room, Archie slowly backing her towards somewhere while she snakes an arm around his neck, urging his mouth to move from her own, the other hand following his happy trail down. She tries to slide a hand lower, unbuttoning his jeans, pulling the zipper down, freeing him. But then he is batting her hands away, his own moving to her thigh. And with one lift she has her legs around his waist, both hands in his hair, running themselves through it as his lips touch every part of her they can; her neck, collarbone. He kisses lower and lower, nuzzling  between her breasts, sucking them over the scrap of lace. The only thing he could hear were the harsh pants of them both, the moans and whimpers of Veronica as she urged him on. His name would leave her mouth occasionally, sometimes groaned, sometimes screamed.

 

It was quickly becoming his favourite thing to hear.

 

Archie finds her bed eventually, dropping her down on it gently.

 

Dropping to his knees before her.

 

He kisses his way up her thigh, heady on the scent of her arousal, on the sounds from her mouth at  the feel of him between her legs. He slowly inches closer to where she wants him, lavishing attention onto her body, teasing and torturing her, coming to the apex, hot breath against her sending jolts through her body. But he doesn't touch it, instead turning his head, kissing down the other legs, nipping at her thigh. She curses him, long and hard, her grip tightening around his short lock, tugging back to her centre. But he resists her urges, resists his own, pointedly taking his time. And she wanted to hate him for it, but she couldn't, not when she felt so cherished, her heart almost bursting inside her chest at the sight of him between her legs, lavishing attention and care on her.

 

But finally, _finally_ , he kissed his way back to her core, Archie running his tongue up her slit, over the wet lace still covering her. She whimpered at the sensation, hips canting upward, desperate for more pressure, for more of him. He chuckles against her and the vibrations have her moaning his name in response. She leans on her elbows, needing the support as his nimble hands slide the undergarment down to her knees, ducking his head underneath them, until there was nothing separating her and him.

 

She knows what she looks like, messy hair and smudged lipstick, chest heaving as she looks down  on him. But he still looked at her as though she were the most beautiful thing on earth and she didn't know what to do. He was a picture of perfection, Archie with those dark eyes and mused hair, kneeling before her, her legs thrown over his shoulder. She wants to kiss him, wants to lift him up and kiss him and ride him until her legs are sore and her body content.

 

And she will... just not right now.

 

He leans forward, breath ghosting over her sensitive skin, and she is ready, has been ready for hours and finally - "You're sure you don't mind?" he asks, head pulling back slightly, a hint of a smirk upon his lips, eyes sparkling.

 

She swears at him, her hands saying more than her mouth ever could, guiding his face back, a shuddering exhale leaving her as he puts his mouth exactly where she wants it, grinning against her before licking and sucking. She can hear it, the wetness, his hums against her skin, her screams and cries for more. Veronica anchors herself on him, her hands grabbing his hair, nudging him closer. She is vocal, very much so, telling him what she liked, what she wanted more of, and - _oh oh, right there, god Archie, please -_

 

Veronica almost jumps when she feels his finger at her entrance, slipping inside. She swears at him, but the effect is ruined when her moans interrupt. Archie adds another finger, his eyes looking up briefly at her, movements stilling as he takes in the sight he was gifted with, the goddess with raven hair, whose smile was just as bewitching as her heart, face contorted with pleasure. From him. She tugs Archie's hair in warning and he smiles quickly in response before moving once more.  He worships her with his mouth and hands, determined to please her, to end the perfect date perfectly. She was so tight around his fingers, so hot and wet and if he could spend hours there, he would.

 

"Archie," she pleads, voice breaking through his thoughts. "Archie, I'm so close."

 

"Touch yourself" he rasps against her, Veronica shuddering as pleasure crawls up her spine. "Please -," his voice cracks. "Let me see you touch yourself." She does so, shakily moving to unbuckle her bra, each hand cupping her breasts, squeezing and pinching, stifled moans as she imagines Archie touching her there, his large calloused hands holding her, rolling her nipples as his mouth kisses across the slope of her neck, his cock filling her completely. Her eyes are clenched as visions of a future play in her mind, and god, if she isn't wetter at the mere thought of it happening. And somehow, she forgets to check herself, volume rising as she whimpers and moans, his name on her tongue, on her mind, etched in her heart and soul.

 

She looks down at him, catching his eyes. And they are black, swirling pits of lust and desire. He curls his fingers inside her, sucks on her clit. And in that moment she comes undone around him. Veronica had wanted to be in control, but in that instant she forgets about everything. Forgets that her mother could hear her, forgets that they should be keeping silent, forgets everything that isn't Archie Andrews and the amazing way he makes her feel. She feels the orgasm roll through her, and he continues to suck on her clit, to move his fingers in and out of her, and before she realises a smaller one comes and goes.

 

She falls backward, boneless and content, a smile on her face as the ecstasy still runs through her veins. He chuckles, standing up and joining her on the blankets, pulling her into his side.

 

"What about you?" she whispers, still in a haze of bliss. "Don't you wanna -" He cuts her off with a kiss, quick and brutal and still able to steal her breath away, even after all this.

 

"I'll be fine, I'll just go to the bathroom and, you know." He sounds so embarrassed that she laughs, laughs that he could do that so wonderfully, and yet seem so bashful.

 

"I don't mind Archie -" Veronica cuts herself off with a yawn.  

 

"Ronnie, you're falling asleep." He sounds amused so she counts that as a win, even if she feels a tad guilty for seducing him and not finishing him herself.

 

"It's not my fault you're so good," she grumbles, rolling over to look at him, shuffling closer, seeking his heat. He beams at her words, and she melts a little inside, falling in love with his smile every time she sees it. But it's more than his smile, it's that he is happy to see her happy, that he isn't proud to have shown off his skill, but he's proud to have made her feel that way. He's always so caring and she isn't used to being treated that, she isn't sure she ever will. "I owe you one wonderful orgasm, okay Archiekins," she promises, nodding to herself and him, a dazzling smile that was all teeth on her face. He  laughs at her words, shaking his head at her. She leans down because she can. She kisses him on the mouth because she can. She collapses beside him, curling into his body because he had taken all the strength from her. "I'm serious," she murmurs sleepily. "You, me, a storage closet at our dearest Riverdale High - it's a date."

 

She falls asleep to him slowly pulling himself away, her  body already missing his touch. She feels his lips brush against her forehead, the touch of his calloused fingers stroking her cheek.

 

"I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> on [ tumblr](http://roastytoastyprincesss.tumblr.com) so come say hi :)


End file.
